


dear brother

by suremiku



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: corrin dies, duh - Freeform, fire emblem birthright spoilers, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's eyes widened when Corrin looked up at him, visibly shaking with effort to even move. “Wh...why...?” he gasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear brother

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble!!

The heat pooled onto his hands, the reality of what just happened had struck him just barely as he did it. Corrin stood before him, slightly held up by his sword, coughing up blood onto his hands. Xander's eyes widened when Corrin looked up at him, visibly shaking with effort to even move. “Wh...why...?” he gasped.  


Corrins hands dropped the Noble Yato, moving to hold onto Siegfried, the blade sinking further into his chest. “I couldn't- couldn't possibly fight you, big brother...” he smiled, his head bowing forward as he coughed, struggling to stay upright. Xander's own abandoned the hilt of his sword, grabbing onto Corrins shoulders as they both fell to the floor.  


Xander was afraid to pull the blade from his brothers chest, fearing the blood might come to start gushing from his precious siblings body. “You- you were supposed to win...” Xanders voice was no more than a hushed whisper. Without effort of holding his emotions steady, tears began to overflow, and Corrin laughed weakly.  


The boy lifted a hand to hold Xanders cheek, finger tips brushing across the tears that trailed down his face. He shook his head, white hair matted to his forehead with sweat. Corrins eyes looked distant, and Xander moved to cradle Corrin close to his chest. A hand held Corrins head up and the other wrapped around his body, holding him tightly. 

“Promise me- promise me you won't fight them... please, you...” Corrin said meekly, his body going lax in Xanders grip.  


“Elise!”  


The shriek echoed throughout the hall, he didn't even recognize his own voice. He felt numb all over, wishing so much that this was simply a dream. The girl ran over to his side, her staff clutched in her small hands. 

Behind her was that Hoshidan princess, Sakura he believed her name to be. Elise dropped to her knees, and through her tears she assessed the situation.  


Both of the girls were silent, and Xander was almost hysterical. “What are you waiting for? Heal him!” he snapped, causing both of them to flinch. Elise looked up at him with teary eyes, her lip wibbling as she tried to hold in her own tears.  


Sakura held her head, whispering a prayer.  


Xander looked down at his lap, blood seeping onto his armor and his own hands were caked in blood. Not the blood of his enemies, but the blood of his little brother.


End file.
